Gym Leader
A Gym Leader (Japanese: ジムリーダー Gym Leader) is the highest-ranking member of a Pokémon Gym. The main job of a Gym Leader is to test s and their so that they are strong and resourceful enough to take the Pokémon League challenge. If a Trainer defeats a Gym Leader in , then the Trainer earns that Gym's Badge. Gym Leaders are also responsible for overseeing how their respective Gym is run and maintain it. Great care must be taken to make sure that their Gym reflects the best environment for the type they specialize in, such as swimming pools in a Gym or trees and flowering plants in a Gym. According to Morty, teaching young people how to battle with Pokémon can also be the job of a Gym Leader. Unlike regular Pokémon Trainers, a Gym Leader has the right to directly challenge the , as revealed by Brock in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. It has not exactly been made clear how Gym Leaders attain their position, but it appears that it varies for each Gym. Some of them founded their Gym and are self-appointed; others, such as Whitney, are chosen by the other members of the region's Pokémon League. A few appear to be passed on through families: Janine, Falkner, and Flannery all take over their respective Gyms from a close family member. However, Gyms do not necessarily belong to a particular family; Roark and his father Byron are both Gym Leaders at the same time, in different Gyms. Leaders can also choose to vacate their position; examples include Koga, Giovanni, and Wallace. Pokémon used Nearly all Leaders rely on a single type of Pokémon. For example, Erika uses only Pokémon in official Gym s. Some Leaders, however, stray from this mold, albeit rarely. This is evidenced by the different types used by during his reign as the Gym Leader of the Viridian Gym in Generations II, IV, and VII, although he is the only Gym Leader to do so. However, many Gym Leaders have one or two Pokémon that stray from their type theme. Geography and climate can often be connected to the type of Pokémon the Gym Leader of that area uses. Pastoria Gym Leader, Crasher Wake, uses Pokémon, a direct allusion to the flooded marsh that surrounds the area and the constant downpour that plagues Pastoria City. Another example of this is the Cinnabar Gym Leader, Blaine, who uses Pokémon and lives in a volcanic area. The character archetype can also reflect the type of Pokémon a Leader uses. For example, Roark and Byron, who are both miners, use the related - and Pokémon. Tate and Liza could be based on the archetype of twins who can communicate telepathically, and thus train Pokémon and being twins, they also battle opposing Trainers in Double Battles. In the games challenges the player]] A Gym Leader (Japanese: ジムリーダー Gym Leader), or Leader prior to Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, is the name given to the Gym Leaders when they are battled in the Pokémon games. Despite Gym Leaders themselves being introduced in Generation I, the Trainer class did not appear onscreen until Generation II, and it has been incorporated into every game since. Gym Leaders are integral within the Pokémon universe. Occasionally, in order for one to advance in the game, the player must challenge and defeat the leader of a Gym. Each game is designed in such a way that the player will not be able to move forward until they receive a Gym Badge which will, in turn, either allow them to use an HM to overcome natural obstacles or trigger a necessary event to continue with the game. It is one of the player's main objectives to collect eight Gym Badges, allowing him or her to challenge the Elite Four. Leaders do not seem to be required to be in their Gyms at all times. Giovanni, for example, could keep his title as a Gym Leader despite not being at the Viridian Gym during the majority of the events of Generation I, and his successor, , was also absent from the Gym several times. Beginning in Generation IV, Leaders are increasingly encountered outside of their Gyms, evident in the remakes , where the Leaders have to be found in different locations at specific times before they can with the player for a . Some Leaders even appear across regions, such as Jasmine appearing in Sunyshore City, Crasher Wake on , and Maylene in Celadon City. Leaders can even challenge other Gyms and the Elite Four (like Volkner wanted to do). In later games, it is made apparent that Gym Leaders know each other and are acquainted with Gym Leaders from other regions, as well as with members of the Elite Four and s. Examples of this are Jasmine being friends with Erika, Volkner being friends with , Brawly training with Bruno, and most Unova Gym Leaders coming together to fight Team Plasma's Seven Sages. In addition, some Gym Leaders may be required to use Pokémon different than their usual team, such as Cheren in . Due to their higher AI compared to regular trainers, Gym Leaders are also one of the few Trainers to employ the use of Potions when battling. Gym Trainers In addition to Gym Leaders, there are also Gym Trainers. While not an official , they are Trainers that are either a devotee or apprentice to the Gym Leader, who follow the same type theme as the Leader does. It is usually necessary to defeat multiple Gym Trainers before challenging the Gym Leader. Some Gyms in the game require the player to solve a puzzle, and one must often use Gym Trainers as obstacles to reach the solution. They have no direct impact on the overall plot, other than rarely offering the player helpful advice. It is also worth noting that the type of appearing in a Gym will depend on the Gym itself. For instance, Gardenia employs and , exclusively, while Misty recruits s and s; these Gym Leaders represent the types and , respectively. In the anime In the , s challenge Gym Leaders at their respective Gyms in order to earn Badges. If a Trainer earns eight Badges from one region, they become eligible to enter that region's Pokémon League Conference. There are more than eight Gyms, and thus Gym Leaders, in each region. Many Trainers in the anime been shown to have Badges that do not exist in the games, such as earning ten Badges in Kanto. Other Badges observed in the anime which do not correspond to known Badges suggest that there are at least nine Gyms in Hoenn, 11 in Sinnoh, 14 in Unova, and 11 in Kalos. 11 Gyms have been shown on-screen in Unova. In The Great Eight Fate!, mentioned that the Sootopolis Gym is the last Gym of the Hoenn League, implying that there is a fixed order of Gyms. However, in the next episode, Eight Ain't Enough!, Juan is surprised to hear that the was Ash's eighth Badge. All Gym Leaders since Flannery have appeared in at least one episode before Ash earned a Badge from them. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Gym Leaders have the same jobs as in the games and anime, but are also shown to throw away their role as Leader and pursue other goals. Some Gym Leaders even become evil, such as Koga, Lt. Surge, Sabrina, and Pryce. In order to become a Gym Leader in Adventures, one needs to fight a Trainer chosen by the Pokémon Association and win in front of them without letting one of their own Pokémon faint. The one exception to this rule seen so far has been by when he defended the building where took his exam, since Red had to decline becoming a Gym Leader due to an injury, despite having passed the exam. Some Gym Leaders have jobs outside of their Gyms, but some of them focus solely on training their skills. Gym Leaders are highly respected in their respective home regions and usually in other regions as well. When crises emerge, it is highly probable for Gym Leaders to gather to discuss about the situation that has befallen the region and what to do with it: *All of the Kanto and Johto's Gym Leaders were called up for a tournament held at Indigo Plateau (which was interrupted by the Masked Man) to fight as teams to see which region had stronger Gym Leaders. The Kanto team won with four wins, three losses and one draw. *Seven of Hoenn's Gym Leaders gathered at Fortree City during the to decide which team — Team Magma or Team Aqua— they should support. When the crisis escalated, the Gym Leaders turned their attention towards the instead. *Six of Sinnoh's Gym Leaders gathered to fight Team Galactic at Spear Pillar near the end of the . *Six of Unova's Gym Leaders gathered to protect the Nacrene Museum from Team Plasma's advance during the . Their plan ultimately failed, and Team Plasma took them hostage. *Five of Kalos's Gym Leaders gathered to stop Team Flare from activating the ultimate weapon in the . In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys, meets many Gym Leaders in his travels, as it is his goal to collect all eight Gym Badges. The first Gym Leader challenged by Gold was Falkner, who he defeated in Falkner The Bird Keeper's Challenge!!. He defeats Bugsy in Get up Again, Bayleef. He meets Whitney in For Pikachu's Sake!! The Search For The Missing Farfetch'd and loses to her in battle, so she takes away his temporarily. Whitney travels with Gold for a while, arriving at the Pokémon Summit, a conference for Gym Leaders and Pokémon researchers, in Gold and Black VS Team Rocket. Gold finally defeats Whitney in A Promise Given to Miltank, earning his Pikachu back as well as the . In Let's Fight! The Mini Pokémon Tournament, Morty offers Gold the for free, as he is unable to battle him at the time due to other commitments and he believes that Gold has already demonstrated his fighting skills by defending the Pokémon Summit against Team Rocket. However, Gold refuses, insisting that he must battle Morty another time and earn the Badge properly. He meets Jasmine in A Spectacular Battle To Save Ampharos and Chuck in The Secret Of The Fighting Type Pokémon. As the manga ended abruptly, Pryce and Clair never appeared, nor did the Pokémon League. In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga Throughout the journey, Jō faced many Gym Leaders of Kanto and Johto. All of them except for Falkner appeared only as silhouettes. List of Gym Leaders Indigo League Johto League Hoenn League Sinnoh League Unova League Black and White Black 2 and White 2 Kalos League Orange League Trivia * Every Gym Leader that specializes in - and Pokémon uses and respectively in battle. * Even though there are 51 known Gyms in the games, with 58 Gym Leaders among them, there has not yet been a Gym specializing in Pokémon, although there have been three Elite Four members; Karen, Sidney, and Grimsley, as well as an Island Kahuna, Nanu. All the other seventeen types have at least one Gym associated with them. specialist Gyms appear in five of the six regions that feature Gyms. * For Setting the World on Its Buneary, Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia is about Gym Leaders. He writes this about them: 「ジムリーダー　いのちをかけて　かかってこい」 "Gym Leader, put your life on the line and challenge me." * In the Johto saga of the anime, none of the Gym Leaders had exactly the same lineups as they do in the games. * The Sinnoh saga marks the only time in the anime that all Gym Leaders in a region have used exactly the same teams as in the games. * In the games, every Gym Leader has at least one Pokémon in his or her party that knows the TM move he or she gives out upon defeat. Former Gym Leaders do not count in this, as Wallace when he is faced as Champion and Giovanni when he is faced in Generation IV do not have Pokémon that know the move they gave out as TMs when they were faced as Gym Leaders in previous games. Koga, despite not being a Gym Leader in Generation IV, has several Pokémon that know Toxic, the move he last gave out as a TM. * From Generations I-V (not counting remakes), every move that was in a TM given out by a Gym Leader was a new move for that generation, and many of them were rarely (if ever) seen on any other Pokémon in the generation they were introduced. This trend has been broken in Generation VI, where only three Gym Leaders—Viola, Korrina, and Valerie—hand out TMs with moves new to the generation. * In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, the player can continue the game without defeating Winona of Fortree City until attempting to battle the Elite Four. * The Orange League is the only one so far in which Ash has successfully defeated all the Gym Leaders without a rematch. * In Pocket Monsters: The Animation, it was mentioned that the position of Gym Leaders was very unforgiving, as it had a three-strike rule stating that if a Gym Leader lost three times in a row, the Gym will be disqualified. It also revealed that being a Gym Leader was costly, leaving little pay, and the government can't provide for them. It also revealed that the rather brutal nature of Gym leading was one of the reasons why 's and 's parents ended up abandoning them to Gym duties. * In the anime, Ash has had his first encounters with the first Gym Leader of a region in either the fifth or fifteenth episode of their respective regional arcs. Ash first met , Cissy, the Striaton brothers, and Viola in the fifth episodes of the Kanto, Orange Islands, Unova, and Kalos arcs, respectively; and Falkner, Roxanne, and Roark in the fifteenth episodes of the Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh arcs, respectively. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=道館館主 道館掌門人 練功場場主 競技場的掌門人 |zh_cmn=道館館主 / 道馆馆主 道館訓練家 / 道馆训练家 練功場首領 訓練館首領 / 训练馆首领 道馆首领 |cs=Trenér stadionu |da=Styrkecenterleder Salleder |nl=Gym Leider |fi=Salipäällikkö Salijohtaja Salivalmentaja (anime) Salinjohtaja (Pokémon Adventures) |fr=Champion d'Arène( ) Championne d'Arène ( ) |de=Arenaleiter ( ) Arenaleiterin ( ) |el=Αρχηγός Σταδίου Archegós Stadiou |he=מנהיג מכון Manhig Makhon ( ) מנהיגת מכון Manhigat Makhon ( ) |hi=Gym Leader |hu=Teremvezető |is=Stjórnaði Pokémon-ræktinni Pokémon-ræktastjóri Ræktastjóri Pokémon-leiðbeinandi |it=Capopalestra |ko=체육관 관장 Cheyukgwan Gwanjang |no=Treningsleder Gymtrener |pl=Lider Sali ( ) Liderka Sali ( ) Mistrz Pokémon Lider Stadionu Lider Zespołu/Lider Szkoły |pt_br=Líder de Ginásio Líder da Academia (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Líder de Ginásio |ro=Șef de Arenă |ru=Гим-лидер Gim-lider Лидер Спортзала Lider Sportzala |es=Líder de gimnasio |sv=Gymledare Gymtränare Gymmästare |th=ยิมลีดเดอร์ Yim Leader |tr=Salon Lideri |vi=Thủ lĩnh nhà thi đấu }} See also * Frontier Brain * Trial Captain * Island Kahuna Category:Pokémon League Category:Terminology Category:Anime characters Category:Game characters Category:Manga characters * Category:Trainer classes Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Arenaleiter es:Líder de gimnasio fr:Champion d'arène it:Capopalestra ja:ジムリーダー zh:道館館主